This invention relates to a mounting construction for a connector and a grommet, by which the attachment of a grommet and the connection between connectors can be effected easily at the same time, using screws.
FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional mounting construction for a connector, and a grommet, and FIG. 10 is a vertical cross-sectional view of this construction in its assembled condition.
In these Figures, an insertion hole 47 is formed through a mounting panel 46 for an automobile or the like. Stud bolts 48 and weld nuts 49 are provided fixedly around the insertion hole 47. A packing 50 is provided next to the mounting panel 46, around the insertion hole 47. A female connector 51 is fixed in the insertion hole 47 from one side of the mounting panel 46, and a mounting flange 53 having bolt holes 52 is formed at the outer periphery of the female connector 51. A plurality of male terminals 55 connected respectively to electric wires 54 are received within the female connector 51. A rubber grommet 56 has a flange portion 57 held in intimate contact with the mounting flange 53. A metal fixing member 58 has a frame portion 59 engaged with the flange portion 57, and has bolt holes 60 corresponding respectively to the bolt holes 52 of the mounting flange 53.
On the other hand, a male connector 61 is connected to the female connector 51 from the other side of the mounting panel 46. A plurality of female terminals 69 are received within the male connector 61. A grommet 63 is fitted on the male connector 61, and a metal fixing member 64 fixes the grommet 63 to the mounting panel 46.
In FIGS. 9, for illustration purposes, the connectors 51 and 61 are shown as being withdrawn respectively from the grommets 56 and 63; however, in actuality the connectors 51 and 61 are received in the grommets 56 and 63, respectively, and tapes 65 are wound respectively on smaller-diameter portions 56a and 63a of the grommets 56 and 63. In this condition, the connectors 51 and 61 are attached to the mounting panel 46.
Then, the stud bolts 48 of the mounting panel 46 are passed through the bolt holes 52 of the female connector 51, respectively, then through the bolt holes 60 of the metal fixing member 59, and then are fixedly connected respectively to nuts 66 (see FIG. 10). Further, the male connectors 61 is connected to the female connector 51, and bolts 68 (see FIG. 10) are passed respectively through bolt holes 67 of the metal fixing member 64, and are fixedly connected respectively to the weld nuts 49.
In the above conventional construction, however, because of the multipole (multi-terminal) construction of the connectors 51 and 61, a large force is required to connect the male connector 61 to the female connector 51. As a result, the connecting operation cannot be done easily. Besides, at this time, since the male connector 61 is covered with the grommet 63, the grommet 63 must be turned back. Thus, the operation efficiency is very poor.